There are existing applications that include a platelike part which receives heat from a device such as a thermo-electric cooler (TEC) or from high-temperature circuitry. A cooling system is provided to remove heat at a fairly high rate from the platelike part. One existing approach involves the provision of a single layer of fins which have been extruded or machined, which have a wide spacing, and which are relatively thick and tall. An air flow from a fan is directed into the middle of this configuration of fins. While this existing approach has been generally adequate for its intended purposes, it has not been satisfactory in all respects.
In this regard, the wide spacing of the fins must be maintained to achieve a low pressure drop, which makes it difficult to provide sufficient convection surface area to facilitate a high rate of heat transfer from the fins to the air flow. The thickness of the fins can also make it difficult to efficiently remove heat from the fins. Also, it is difficult to reliably control air flow past the fins in a manner which results in reasonably efficient and uniform heat transfer throughout the fins.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for effecting cooling of a heat-conductive part, in a manner which avoids some or all the disadvantages of pre-existing arrangements. According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided to address this need, and involve: providing a member having an opening which extends therethrough in a first direction, and first and second sections which are spaced in the first direction, which are disposed adjacent the member on opposite sides thereof, and which are each heat conductive, the first section having a portion which is offset from the opening through the member in a second direction approximately perpendicular to the first direction, and the second section having a portion which is offset from the opening through the member in a third direction approximately perpendicular to the first direction. A fluid is caused to flow toward the first section approximately in the first direction, the fluid flow including a first fluid portion which subsequently flows along the portion of the first section approximately in the second direction to facilitate a transfer of heat from the first section to the first fluid portion, and the fluid flow including a second fluid portion which subsequently flows approximately in the first direction through the opening in the member, and then flows along the portion of the second section approximately in the third direction to facilitate a transfer of heat from the second section to the second fluid portion.